Fujin
Fujin is the god of wind and a hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero After Raiden defeated Shinnok and stripped him of his amulet, he constructed a temple to house it and assigned Fujin as one of the temple's guardians. After the elder Sub-Zero set out to retrieve the amulet, he took on the god of wind, who was torn apart by one of his own tornados (but he survived). Mortal Kombat 4 After Shinnok's return, Fujin was one of the few gods of Earthrealm that survived and joined Raiden in battle with against the fallen Elder God. With the wind god's assistance, the fighters of Earthrealm emerged victorious against Shinnok. Afterwards, Fujin met with the Elder Gods and they revealed that he had a new task. Raiden appeared before the wind god and told him about his imminent ascension to the pantheon of the Elder Gods. A new protector of Earth needed to be selected and the thunder god chose Fujin, who swore not to fail at the task. Mortal Kombat Armageddon After Raiden's drastic change in mind, Fujin saw that, while he was still trying to protect Earthrealm, he had become far too ruthless and brutal. Now with Liu Kang's reanimated corpse fighting for him, the thunder god had made his zombie kill many innocent people for unknown reasons. Fujin joined forces with Kung Lao in the hope that they could find a way to free their two comrades together. The monk told the god of wind about Johnny Cage gathering the Forces of Light and the mentions of the two sons of Argus, Taven and Daegon. Fujin had been a friend of their family for a long time and had questioned Argus about the disappearances of the two. He realized the two demigods had been placed on a quest by their father, but evil had begun corrupting it. Fujin went out to find them in the hopes of holding back their progress, as well as find out the quest's true purpose. The wind god eventually confronted Taven in front of the Red Dragon Clan's hidden fortress. Fujin warned the demigod not to enter the fortress, even if it meant he would have to fight him. They battled, but Taven emerged the victor and continued on his journey though saddened that he had to fight a friend. In Fujin's ending, Blaze's power flowing through him increased his power greatly. With this new power, the wind god created a new realm from the fragments of the ones destroyed by Shao Kahn. It would act as a new base for the Forces of Light and Fujin assigned Kung Lao as his new general. Powers Being a god, Fujin is extremely powerful and a master fighter. He has power of all things related to wind and can levitate by manipulating wind around him, send out small tornadoes to spin his opponent around, leaving them open to attack, levitate them and then slam them into the ground, and spin like a tornado to draw them towards him, then throw them away. Since he is a god, Fujin cannot ever truly die, though his mortal body can be destroyed. As his alternate weapon fighting style, he wields an enormous sword weapon called the Devastator. Trivia *In early versions of Armageddon, Fujin was going to have Mian Chuan and Hapkido as his unarmed fighting style. He was also going to have the Crude Hammer, Windstaff, and Mugai Ryu as his weapons before he was eventually given the Devastator. *Fujin's alternate costume in Armageddon was the one he wore in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *In his bio kard, he was stated to have made his first appearance in MK4, but it was actually in Mortal Komabt Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Deities Category:Immortal Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Living Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Elemental Heroes